


Никто нас не разлучит, лишь мать сыра земля

by lachance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Одному мой отец-шахтер научил меня: никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезет.





	Никто нас не разлучит, лишь мать сыра земля

**Author's Note:**

> "Щегол" playing in the distance  
\+ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fK2wjxH0190

Мой отец всю жизнь проработал в шахтах. Он копал землю, колол камень и таскал груженные камнями телеги, двенадцать часов в сутки, шесть дней в неделю, пять – когда читал контракт, прежде чем подписать, семь – если с утра выпивал. Выпивал с утра он почти всегда. Бухло зависело от того, где мы сегодня. Он пил кактусовую водку и херес, и двенадцатилетний джин, и крафтовое пиво в бумажных пакетах, и безымянные настойки, которые смуглые, не говорящие ни на русском, ни на английском кочевые эвенки гнали у себя в чумах из рябины и лебеды; он пил. Он пил, как все славянские алкоголики – много и страшно.

Одному мой отец-шахтер научил меня: никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезет. Сегодня ты по колено в грязи стоишь над кучей пустой, мертвой руды, а завтра слышишь, как кирка в застревает в толще породы, спотыкаясь о камень. И это очень особенный звук. Так гудит при ударе тектоническая брекчия, так звучат хорошие деньги, на которые ты сможешь еще напиться и купить билеты куда-то дальше, где тоже ждут старателей и рудокопов, и где всем плевать на твой русский паспорт, на твое спитое лицо, на твоего несовершеннолетнего сына. Однажды меня забирала служба опеки. Это было в Канаде, в хорошем районе, где в социальных общежитиях для рабочих кому-то было не плевать, что я возвращаюсь из школы один. Когда мы жили на окраине Вегаса, таких проблем не было. Из-за пустыни никто не приходит. Ни ветер, ни дождь, ни социальный работник.

У меня не было друзей. Никто не знал, как правильно выговаривать мое имя. Я бегло матерился на шести языках, но едва знал базовый английский. Синяки. Синяки на мне не сходили никогда.

Отец-шахтер научил меня: никогда не знаешь, где тебе повезет. Отец-алкоголик не научил меня ничему.

Это только кажется, что мир огромный и разный, красивый и страшный, это только в журналах и путеводителях умеют рассказывать так, будто между Римом и Херсоном есть какая-то разница. На самом деле, земля везде одинаковая. Сочная, жирная, черная земля. Памятники сгниют, а в ее глубине останутся дозревать вулканическая порода и алмазная руда, и угольная пыль, и соляное крошево. Когда переезжаешь на новое место – смотришь в окно только первые три раза. Все остальное время пялишься в землю.

С людьми то же самое. Под одеждой все одинаковые. И даже пол – это как вид из окна поезда. Нет никакой разницы, что происходит за окном поезда. Важно – что под его колесами.

Мне было пятнадцать, я первый раз попробовал херес. Мне было шестнадцать – я дробил таблетку викодина ложкой и вдыхал через железную трубочку для коктейлей. Через год был героин, но с ним у меня не сложилось. Героинщиком легко манипулировать. Сегодня тебе наливают и угощают дозой, а завтра ты унижаешься и работаешь бесплатно, чтобы получить еще одну. Совсем как мой отец, который избивал меня, возвращаясь с работы, а потом ползал по полу и умолял меня вызвать ему скорую, и блевал на мои босые ноги. Этого я не хотел никогда.

Мой отец. Я постоянно думаю о нем сейчас. Каким он был – этот огромный грузный мужик, который и десяток стран спустя сохранил украинский говор, который передал мне еврейский нос и славянское острое предощущение смерти, впитанное из земли, на которой мы выросли. Из земли, которую он обрабатывал - шесть дней в неделю, пять – когда читал контракт, прежде чем подписать, семь – если с утра выпивал. Теперь я люблю кактусовую водку и двенадцатилетний джин, и херес; я закусываю джин холодной вареной картошкой, я приставляю оружие к головам американцев и арабов, я до сих пор предпочитаю викодин разделенным на дорожки на дне железной пепельницы в серых следах; я не такой, как мой отец, я точно такой же, как он. 

Мой отец… Наверное, у нас, украинских евреев, должна была остаться большая семья, но я никогда не видел даже свою мать. Я не знаю, кем она была. Что он с ней сделал – это грузный вечно пьяный мужик с черными от угля пальцами, бычьими бессмысленными глазами, красными от злости и полопавшихся сосудов, что он с ней сделал, или, что даже хуже – как сильно он ее любил. Отец никогда о ней не рассказывал, а я не спрашивал. Может быть, с ней все было бы иначе, но без нее самые крошеные окна в мир женщин были для меня покрыты копотью и угольной пылью. А коммуны шахтерских рабочих – это когда ты заперт с мальчишками-погодками как в карцере. От смены места это не менялось. К тебе просто приводили новых заключенных.

Мы всегда немного дрались друг с другом. Понятие любви стиралось, заменялось на иерархические игры, где дать тебе сиюминутный кайф значило подчинить тебя. Я не рвался в этой игре наверх, мне нравилось быть подчиненным. Нравилось облизывать, нравилось сосать. У каждого из нас был привкус угольной пыли на языке. Угольной пыли и каменной крошки.

Отец бы убил меня, если бы узнал. Он носил хамсу под засаленной рубашкой и однажды набросился с киркой на другого шахтера, решив, что он… Отец бы меня просто убил. Отец никогда не узнал.

Мне кажется, если я закрою глаза даже сейчас – я вспомню этот вкус. Сперма и уголь. Вся моя юность. Сперма и уголь. А еще водка, викодин и песок. Самое чистое время в моей жизни.

*

Я ношу дорогие брюки и куртку из телячьей кожи, сшитую на заказ. Я приставляю оружие к головам американцев и арабов, двенадцать часов в день, шесть дней в неделю, пять – если они не сопротивляются, семь – если у них есть оружие тоже. Я пью русскую водку и закусываю ее соленой картошкой. Когда кто-то из моих людей умирает, я сам варю плошку клейкого риса и мешаю его с изюмом, а потом учу америкашек выговаривать слово «кутья». Я не принимаю героин, потому что героинщиком легко манипулировать, а еще потому что он делает тебя сентиментальным. И ты можешь выболтать деловому партнеру, что до сих пор помнишь, как валялся в песчаной пыли со своим одноклассником, который был твоей первой и последней любовью, и ты больше никогда его не видел, а потом ты захочешь встать на колени, и все это плохо закончится. Или ты можешь вспомнить отца, его воспаленные вены под глазами, его синюшную щетину, запах перегара, грязи и песок, песок, который набивался в волосы вместе с углем; я никогда не забуду запах угля, я чувствую его в стенах, в дыме над костром, в том, как поднимается пар над чашкой кофе. Я точно знаю: в сердце каждого небоскреба лежит однажды добытый шахтером уголь. Так же, как внутри меня лежат мои славянские корни, мой отец-шахтер, мой отец-алкоголик.

И я никогда не смогу вытравить это до конца.


End file.
